


When the World Falls Apart Around You

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane and Rahim are on the Tower roof as the city fades into chaotic night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Falls Apart Around You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with this game now, and my OTP is no doubt Crane/Brecken.  Although I have a soft spot for Rahim too.  Anyway, kept picturing this cute/funny scene and so had to pen it.  Doesn’t have any real spoilers to it, though mentions the first couple of missions.

He found Rahim on the roof, not that that was anything new.  Crane could understand that.  It was one of the few places in the Tower to really be alone.  Living in such tight quarters was enough to drive anyone batty if they weren’t careful, and Rahim was one of them that never went out- the couple times he snuck out to go over to Dr. Zere’s trailer didn’t count.

“Nice night,” Crane commented.

“Right?  The random screams are real romantic.”

Crane barked a laugh, sitting next to him on top of a crate.  Rahim offered him a beer which he gladly took.  It was quickly becoming a routine.  He knew he shouldn’t have been encouraging the kid to drink but there was no doubting that Rahim could have used the company and it seemed he had grown attached to Crane since his arrival.

“Y’know,” Crane remarked, “it actually has a strange beauty to it.”

Around them the city was a smattering of flickering lights and glowing UV safe zones.  The strange blue cast was awfully pretty against the jet black night.  As were the fires that popped up from time to time, whether purposeful or accidental.  There was a bit of morbid fascination with it all for Crane.

“Guess so.”  Rahim took a drink.  “Would be better without the biters though.”  As though on queue one of the volatiles screeched and Crane smirked.

“Does kindda put a damper on things, huh?  Especially the romance.”  Rahim actually _giggled_ , proving once again he had gotten started in the alcohol without him.  In truth the running gag about their midnight rendezvous’ up on the roof being “dates” was getting a bit old.  It was Brecken’s fault for starting the damn thing though.

“You need to take me out with you,” Rahim brought up, and not for the first time.  “I could help.”

“You help from here,” Crane pointed out.  Before Rahim could argue, he was quick to add, “You’ve got no idea how much help you are.”  He looked down, meeting the kid’s eyes.  “When I’m out there, no one else around, just hearing your voice is huge.  It’s a comfort y’know, not feeling alone. I can always count on you to be there.”

Rahim sat there a moment, processing what was said.  Then a cheesy grin spread over his face.  “Never really thought about it like that.”

“See?”  Crane patted the back of his shoulder roughly.

As Crane was taking a drink, Rahim asked, “So, like, you actually get scared out there?”  Crane wanted to huff because of course that would be something the kid read in between all the lines there.  Instead he simply shrugged.  “ _Seriously?  You?_ ”

“Everyone does at some point.  If they say they don’t then they’re either lying or complete psychos.”

Rahim nodded slowly as though in understanding.  “I’m scared of the idea of being caught out at night,” he admitted after a little bit.  “I mean, I want to get out there, gather supplies with the other runners and scout for Brecken… but the idea of being away from the Tower at night, even at one of the safe zones…”

“First time I was out at night, I was scared shitless,” Crane admitted.

“That was when Spike asked you to set up the traps for Brecken’s last run, yeah?”

Crane nodded.  “I only had my flashlight and it was so dark out there after blowing the district’s power.  I have no idea how I didn’t run into any volatiles on my way to that outpost but damn am I glad I didn’t.  I’d probably be dead.  I was just creeping along, jumping at every groan or creak, and trying to stay up off the roads.”  He shook his head, still recalling how he was practically frozen with fear.

“Damn, I can’t even really imagine that knowing how much of a badass you are.”

Crane threw his head back and laughed.  “Hardly.”

“Was the next time better?”

“Not in the slightest.”  Crane cringed recalling it.  It had been the sunset after Brecken’s failed run.  They had _needed_ that Antizin and that meant trying again.  The first air drop site had been a bust, the second taken by Rais’ men, and the last… well that had been a trip.  Jade had urged him to forget it, to return to the Tower as night was coming quickly.  He hadn’t listened.

“One minute,” Crane continued, “I was just thrilled to have gotten to the drop.  The next all I heard was screeching all around me.”  He was embarrassed to admit, “I just remember running.  And screaming.  Lots of screaming.”  He gave a little laugh.  “I must have attracted at least five volatiles.”  His laughter grew, tangled with Rahim’s.  “I’m surprised you guys couldn’t hear me from here.”

Rahim was chuckling, holding his arms straight out in front of him and doing an impression of screaming while running.  “God I can see that.”

“It was horrible,” Crane agreed, shaking his head as he continued to laugh.  “I thought I was gonna fucking die.”  Despite the seriousness of his words and the very deadly situation he had been in, they both just continued to laugh.  It was half amusement, half relief that he was actually alive to tell the tale.

“Dude I could never do that.”

“What?” Crane teased.  “Run screaming like a girl through the streets of Harran?”  Rahim shoved him playfully and they kept laughing.

They were interrupted by a voice behind them.  “Well that explains why you were pale as a sheet when you got back.”

They both jumped, Crane almost tipping off the crate but catching himself using Rahim’s shoulder.  “What the fuck dude?!” Rahim shouted at the same time Crane snapped, “Make some damn noise Breck!”  Rahim huffed as Crane righted himself, muttering, “That man needs a fucking bell.”

Brecken smirked, arms crossed over his chest.  “That’s why I’m the master boys.”

“And we are but young Padawans,” Rahim agreed, gesturing his arm out magnanimously.

Brecken shook his head as he approached them.  “Jade is going to kill you if you let him keep getting drunk like this,” he mentioned to Crane.

“Hey,” he defended, “he was like this before I got here.”  They were smiling at each other though and Brecken pressed their lips together in a warm kiss before snuggling against his lover’s back.  “What are you doing up here anyway?”  Crane leaned back more into the embrace.

“Wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”  Brecken tugged at his earlobe with his teeth.

Crane ducked his head, a flush coming to his face they couldn’t really see in the low light.  “How much did you hear?”

“Most of it,” Brecken admitted.  When Crane sagged against him, a mix of embarrassment and resignation, Brecken assured, “Don’t think you’re the only one to feel that way.  Even goin’ out now?  When it’s night I feel like I’m floating outside my body.  Like nothing’s real.  It’s surreal and terrifying and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.”

“That how you felt on that last run?” Crane asked.  They had never talked about the failed run that cost Brecken his team, had gotten him conked over the head, leaving him with a concussion and out of the game for the foreseeable future.

“That,” Brecken admitted softly.  “Among other things.”  Crane brought his hand up, grabbing the forearm wrapped around him and starting to assure he didn’t have to talk about it but Brecken shook his head.  “S’ok.  I…  I just didn’t expect to lose everyone.  Not like that.”

Crane turned his head to brush a kiss along Brecken’s jaw in comfort.  “You did the best you could.”  Brecken only hummed- not an agreement but about as close as Crane would get- and held tighter.  “I love you.”  He figured Brecken could stand to hear it.

Crane felt the smile against his cheek.  “I love you too pet.”

Rahim made a gagging noise.  “Seriously, you two are disgusting sometimes.”

“We’ve barely even begun with the PDA,” Crane shot back playfully, Brecken untensing behind him as he chuckled.  He placed a kiss on the back of Crane’s neck in thanks.

“Y’know,” Rahim argued right back, pointing at Crane with his beer, “this _used_ to be a cool place to hang out.”  There was a smirk on his face all the same as he stood, dusting himself off.  “I’ll just leave you two here to make kissy face at each other.”

“Early bedtime for the kid?” Brecken inquired and Rahim huffed, giving Brecken the finger as he walked away- it seemed only Crane could get away with calling him “kid” these days.  Brecken just laughed some more.

“Hey,” Crane spoke, drawing his attention, “you really okay Harris?”

Brecken looked down at him affectionately as he straightened.  “With you here?  Yeah, I’m good.”  Crane gave him a serious look but before he could argue, Brecken was spinning him around, bending to meet him at eye level.  “Whenever you’re out there…  Hell I feel like I’m losing my damn mind.  All I want to do is be out there with you.  So’s maybe I can protect you, ya know?”

Crane relaxed, taking Brecken’s hand in his.  Brecken sighed, eyes going down as he continued more softly, “So yeah, I’m much better with you here.  Safe.  Where I can keep an eye on you.  Have ya in bed next to me.”  His hand came up to card through Crane’s short brown locks.  “I wanna be out there so bad with you luv.  Feel like I can’t breathe ‘til yer back.”

“I know,” Crane murmured, pressing their foreheads together.  It was why he didn’t like spending the night out away from the Tower.  Sometimes there wasn’t a choice in the matter and he knew Brecken would rather he stop at a safe zone than risk the dark just to come back.  “But you need to heal.”

“I’m healed damnit,” Brecken snapped, pulling away completely.  “I’ve got no more symptoms of a concussion and I’m taking those damn anti-seizure meds.”  He threw his arm out in frustration.  “I’m no more a risk out there than any of you infected.”

Realizing what he said, Brecken turned to him with wide eyes.  “Kyle I didn’t mean how-”

“Relax.”  Crane offered his hand.  “I know what you meant.”  It was no secret he was infected.  He was dependent on the Antizin so that he wouldn’t turn and he’d had seizure-like symptoms before when he’d needed a booster dose. There was always the risk of him having an episode while out there.  “Honestly I haven’t really thought of it since it happened,” he admitted when Brecken took his hand, allowing Crane to pull him closer.

“Not at all?”  Crane shook his head.  “Bloody hell.”  Brecken puffed out air, sagging into himself a little.  “I got no idea what I’d do if I was bit like that.  Dunno I could _stop_ thinkin’...  Well, ‘bout all of it.”

Crane shrugged.  “Guess I’ve just had other things to worry about.  Helping everyone out here keeps me busy.  And when I’m not out there trying to find more drops…”  He looked up at Brecken and smiled.  “Then I’ve got you.  And I just don’t think about any of the crap then.”

Brecken couldn’t help but smile back.  “Yeah, me too.”  He took Crane’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.  “Honestly luv, if I didn’t have you…  I think I wouldda gone insane by now.  Being pinned up here, well, I don’t do too good at confinement.”

“Nah,” Crane replied sarcastically, “ya don’t say.”

“Imp,” Brecken scoffed, bringing his mouth down to Crane’s before he could come back with anything.

Crane smiled against his lips.  As far as he was concerned the zombies, Rais and his men, hell, the whole damn city of Harran could go to Hell for all he cared.  He had Brecken and he wasn’t about to let him go.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many people are involved in the fandom, so not really sure if I'll continue on with this or not. Do let me know if you'd like to see more.
> 
> EDIT: I now have a pseudo-sequel for this that focuses on The Following DLC called [Dawning Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6225778).
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
